Cold Hard Truth
by TwistedAngel101
Summary: While packing up her things at the DA's office, Casey gets an unexpected guest. Set shortly after season 9's finale "Cold." **Crossover with Conviction.**


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the fic idea bunnies. _Law & Order: SVU _and _Conviction_ along with their characters belong to Dick Wolf/NBC. This is a one-shot set sometime shortly after _SVU's_ season 9 finale "Cold."

I wrote this shortly after the finale but just now got around to posting it here.

* * *

Casey sighed as she boxed up the few remaining items littering her desk, stopping momentarily on a framed photo of her, Olivia and Elliot at last year's Christmas party. With slightly shaking hands she picked it up and placed it into the box, exhaling with a slight shudder and wiping away a lone tear trailing its way down her cheek.

"_Was it worth it?"_

Casey's head shot straight up at the question, her eyes meeting those of none other than her predecessor Alexandra Cabot; who stood in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice raspy as she continued packing.

The blonde pushed herself up off the doorframe and stepped into the now barren office. "I'm not here to fight Casey, if my life hadn't been threatened five years ago -there's a good chance I would've gone through exactly what you are now." Alex reached out and grabbed the name plate Casey was reaching for; handing it to her.

Her fingers hesitated over the name plate, her eyes locked on Alex's hand then took it from her. "I lost perspective, put the squad and Warner's rep on the line –if I can't be objective . . . _I shouldn't_ be here anymore. Elizabeth was right."

"Elizabeth was saving her own ass and reputation," Alex stated evenly.

"I'd watch what you say if I were you," Casey warned, sealing the box and picking it up. "Being a Bureau Chief doesn't exclude you, or grant you immunity –and they're not likely to risk their necks for you."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've walked a fine line, ethically or legally; especially with Elizabeth. Besides, if I were too much of a loose cannon . . . why would I have been re-hired?" Alex asked, resting her hip against the corner of the desk and watching the strawberry blonde.

Casey sighed, placing the box on the sofa by the door and turned to face Alex again. "Different D.A. different playbook, Arthur was willing to take risks and had faith in his staff –no matter their history. Can you honestly say McCoy then or now is in your corner?"

"Time will tell." Alex said quietly, as though she too questioned how much she could push and for how long she would continue to call the DA's office home. "What are you going to do now?"

Casey shrugged, "A few private law firms have been trying to lure me in, but there's only one that seems right –_if_ I'm cleared by the bar and anyone still wants me in a year. I'd never be able to work for someone like Langan . . . not after Special Victims." She stopped as her voice softened, then met Alex's eyes. "I _get it_ now, what you went through at Connors' trial . . . you _can't_ help thinking like a prosecutor when that's _all_ you know." Quickly she blinked away the fresh tears she could feel stinging her eyes.

Alex pushed away from the desk and walked over to the younger woman, gently and comfortingly squeezing her shoulder; her own voice soft and tearful. Remembering just how hard it was to leave five years ago, "You _didn't_ have to do this Casey."

Slowly two pairs of watery blue eyes met, sharing everything in one fleeting glance: the pain, anger, hurt, regret but most of all the sadness –that plagued both their lives due to a single squad and all they represented.

To be the voice of many, that others would rather soon forget.

To get justice in a world, with no clear distinction of black and white.

To be able at the end of each day, fall asleep at night . . . only to repeat the cycle.

Without a word, Casey allowed herself to be pulled into a tight embrace and whispered helplessly to the one person she knew would understand. "What else was I supposed to do?"

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N: **This is not supposed to be taken as a romantic relationship between Casey and Alex, but merely a friendship and bond due to both having worked SVU.

I love reviews! Leave me one with your thoughts :)


End file.
